Seahawk vs Bronco
by brittana11
Summary: While the AFC championship game was already decided and Santana couldn't be happier that her Broncos made it the NFC championship game was underway and her wife was enthralled watching her Seahawks it reminds Santana of their first meeting and a few other things. Who will win in the end or do they both?


**This is just a little one shot I came up with for the Superbowl. I hope you all like it as I have no idea where parts of this story came from, but I just figured what the hay and let it go where my scrabbled mind took it.**

**I'm a huge football fan and the Seahawks are my home team so GO HAWKS! **

**Seahawk vs. Bronco**

"San what's all the screaming about?" Brittany asks walking into the living room to see Santana, her dad, five male cousins, two uncles and grandpa surrounding the TV like they do every Sunday.

"They won't settle down for at least twenty minutes." Maria says looping her arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"How did you not realize that your wife is obsessed with football?" Courtney Santana's cousin asks.

"It's not that I didn't know please you do realize that we met at a football game right?" Brittany asks laughing as Santana turns around and smiles at her. "It's just I've never heard her scream like that before."

"Babe the Bronco's made it to the Superbowl! You do realize how big this is!" Santana shouts picking her wife up and kissing her passionately.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now put on my Hawks." Brittany says wrapping her limbs around her wife.

"How about we go home and watch the game." Santana suggests wanting to cuddle with her wife.

"Bye Lopez clan see you all later." Brittany shouts dragging Santana out with her.

Santana chuckles at how fast her wife is driving trying to get them home before the start of the game reminds her of the day they met eight years ago.

**Flashback**

"I can't believe your grandpa scored you tickets on the fifty yard line." Puck, Santana's best friend gasps.

"Yeah well it's defiantly the best eighteen birthday present ever." Santana says smirking.

"You bet and there are a lot of hot ladies around us." Puck says winking at a woman in her early twenties sitting one row down from us.

"Puck stop being so gross." Santana says smacking his arm.

"What there's bound to be some hotties that are lady lovers too." Puck seriously says.

"Just cause I finally came out doesn't mean I'm looking to hook up with some…" Santana trails off as she's see a blonde, leggy goddess sit one row in front of them.

"Earth to Santana," Puck says waving his hands in front of her face.

All Santana can see is the blonde goddess. She's sitting with two other girls and they're all laughing. When she hears her blonde goddess speak she knows she's in love.

"You do realize that you live in Denver now and wearing that jersey here…..well you shouldn't." one of the blonde goddess friends says.

"I may be here going to medical school here, but I still a Seahawk at heart. I grew up in Seattle so since the Hawks are playing your guys Broncos I will be wearing my jersey." the blonde goddess says and that's when Santana realizes that she's wearing a Seahawk jersey.

"Damn she's hot even if she's wearing the wrong jersey." Puck says looking at the blonde goddess.

Santana doesn't respond as they all stand for the National Anthem. All throughout the first half Santana isn't watching the game instead she's watch the blonde goddess that she's madly in love with. Puck's too engrossed in the game to notice his friend is staring at the blonde goddess. If he had noticed he would have been shocked that Santana one of the biggest Bronco fans ever isn't even paying attention to the game.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Santana says when she sees the blonde goddess get up.

"Bring me back a coke!" Puck shouts after her.

Santana doesn't hear him as she's too busy trying to keep up with the blonde goddess.

"If you're going to follow me you might as well come walk next to me." the blonde goddess says slowing down so Santana can catch up.

Santana blushes as she quickens her step to walk next to the blonde.

"I'm Brittany by the way." Brittany says looking over at Santana.

Little did Santana know, but Brittany had noticed that she was watching her though she hadn't been able to get a really good look at her until she got up. Once she had though she felt a pang of arousal shot through her as she laid eyes on the gorgeous Latina.

"I'm Santana," Santana shyly says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana." Brittany softly says stopping Santana from walking anymore.

"It's nice-"

Brittany cuts her off with a kiss. She's about to pull back when Santana realizes that this very hot, sexy woman is kissing her and kisses her back.

"You're really hot," Brittany whispers finally pulling away.

"Can I kiss you again?" Santana asks.

They spend the next ten minutes making out.

"So you're a Seahawk fan." Santana says smiling at Brittany as they walk around the stadium.

"Yes, I was born and raised in Seattle, but came out here to go to medical school." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand and swings it between them.

"So you're in college?" Santana asks starting to feel really young.

"Yeah, I'm in my last year of med school before I start my residency in pediatrics." Brittany says wondering why Santana suddenly looks so nervous.

"Oh so you're like what twenty-five?" Santana softly asks.

"Yeah, wait how old are you?" Brittany asks hoping she's not underage.

"I just turned eighteen and I'm a senior in high school." Santana says looking down at the ground.

Brittany takes a moment to think about it before deciding she likes this woman too much to care about age.

"Well Santana maybe after the game could I take you out to dinner?" Brittany asks.

"I'd love that,"

"Now come on it's the fourth quarter and I've got to see my Hawks beat your Broncos." Brittany says dragging Santana back towards their seats.

Santana was shocked at how fast Brittany moved and internally grateful that Puck agreed to go sit with Brittany's friends so she could talk with Brittany.

**End Flashback**

They arrived home and Brittany flew into the living room turning on the Hawks game.

"Babe hurry up!" Brittany shouts wanting to cuddle with her wife.

"I'm too excited that my Broncos made it though and you didn't cuddle with me during the game." Santana pouts as she slides in front of her wife pulling her arm over her belly.

"I can't wait for you to have our baby in here." Brittany whispers rubbing Santana's belly. "And if you recall I offered to cuddle, but no you had to be all strong and didn't want to cuddle. Plus your aunt wanted me to check on your little cousin who's had the flu."

"You win and I can't wait to have our own little one growing in me too." Santana softly says snuggling back into her wife.

"Fuckers!" Brittany shouts at a god damn turnover.

Three hours later Brittany is now standing up shouting at the TV as the 49ners make their way down the field for the possible game winning touchdown.

"Sherman!" Brittany shouts jumping up and down picking her wife up and spinning her around. "We won, we won."

Santana cuts her off with a kiss. It reminds her of when Brittany showed up to her graduation and the best day of her life.

**Flashback**

"Mami, I just don't feel like going." Santana says wishing that Brittany was here, but she couldn't get the day off from her residency at Rocky Mountain Hospital for Children.

"All of your friends will be going though." Maria says wishing her daughter would just have some fun.

"I can-"

Santana stops midsentence as she sees blonde hair and then blue eyes connect with her brown eyes.

"Baby!" Santana shouts running straight into the blondes arms.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany whispers picking her up and spinning them around. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't come and see my girlfriend graduate."

"I didn't think you could get away." Santana whispers clutching tightly to Brittany, hiding her face in her shoulder.

"Mija are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Maria says after clearing her throat.

Santana stiffens in Brittany's arms as she turns her head to her mom.

"Mrs. Lopez it's really nice to finally meet you." Brittany says putting Santana down and sticking out her hand.

"Mom this is Brittany my girlfriend."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"God Britt," Santana moans combing her fingers through her girlfriends hair.

"I've never seen you cum that long." Brittany whispers drawing hearts on Santana's chest.

"My mom doesn't think we should move in together." Santana whispers.

"Why?" Brittany asks flipping over to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"She thinks that with your busy schedule and the fact that I'm in my last year of college that we're moving too fast." Santana softly says.

"San," Brittany says moving to open her nightstand drew and pulled out a small box. "I know that it's going to be hard with me just finishing up my residency and starting my fellowship in pediatrics and you're going to law school next year, but I don't ever want to not love you or be able to sleep in your arms. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." she gets down on one knee next to the bed. "Santana will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Santana gasps, tears falling down her cheeks as she flings herself into Brittany's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes….."

**End Flashback**

"Our teams are going to play again though this time it's for all the beans." Santana says smirking.

"Just remember who's won the last two meetings." Brittany says smirking as she pulls out two tickets.

"My Broncos are going to beat your Hawks….."

Santana trails off as Brittany holds up two tickets in front of her.

"How?"

"I'm the doctor to most of the players kids along with some the management so when I told them that my beautiful, sexy, hot wife is a huge Bronco fan they said that they'd get us Superbowl tickets." Brittany says kissing Santana's neck.

"Best. Wife. Ever." Santana says a huge ass smile on her face.

"My Hawks are going to beat the fuck out of your Broncos." Brittany says smirking.

"Not a chance."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck yeah we fucking won!"

"Damn fucker!"

"I love you even though your team lost."

"We're pregnant."

"Fucking best day ever."


End file.
